bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind Princess Rozalia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30837 |no = 1443 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 126 |animation_idle = 120 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92 |normal_distribute = 14, 14, 13, 13, 12, 12, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |description = Unfortunately, no further information has been found on Rozalia or her country. However, legend has it that she eventually came to address her people in all her beauty once again. In addition, many literary works about the thief Zelnite claim that he "stole" the curse which afflicted Rozalia, saving her in the process. If this is true, it can be assumed that Zelnite taught Rozalia to protect what is truly important, or "the real treasure." This lesson would have shaped her into a ruler that could bring back peace to her kingdom. |summon = He took my curse upon himself... And yet he said it would bond us for the end of time... |fusion = I need to do my very best everyday to protect my people. I realize that now... |evolution = To think this day would come anew! It seems like a dream! And it is all thanks to that person... | hp_base = 6162 |atk_base = 2199 |def_base = 2309 |rec_base = 2397 | hp_lord = 8012 |atk_lord = 2724 |def_lord = 2886 |rec_lord = 2983 | hp_anima = 9129 |rec_anima = 2685 |atk_breaker = 3022 |def_breaker = 2588 |def_guardian = 3184 |rec_guardian = 2834 |def_oracle = 2737 |rec_oracle = 3430 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Bonds of a Beautiful Ruler |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def and max HP, negates critical damage, 10% damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder types & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC |bb = Blissful Winds of Life |bbdescription = Enormously boosts BB gauge, greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, negates them for 3 turns & negates Atk and Def reducing effects for 2 turns |bbnote = Heal 3000-3500 + 40% of own Rec & fills 10 BC |bbtype = Heal |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Shining Treasure's Ballad |sbbdescription = Enormously boosts BB gauge, adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 25%, 150% Spark, 350% BB Atk & fills 10 BC |sbbtype = Support |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = 10 |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = Twinkling Star of Dawn |ubbdescription = Adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns when damage is taken for 3 turns. |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC, 500% BB Atk & 50% chance to survive 1 KO attack |ubbtype = Support |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = Invaluable Treasure |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Def when BB gauge is over 50%, negates all status ailments & considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |esnote = Fills 5 BC & 50% boost |evofrom = 30836 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances LS's Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder damage reduction effect |omniskill3_1_note = +5% boost. 15% total |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances SBB/UBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill3_2_note = +100%. 450/600% total |omniskill3_3_sp = 40 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB gauge boost effect added to BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = +2 BC. 12 BC total |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 60% boost |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds critical damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 50% boost. (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to SBB") |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds considerable BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = Fills 4-7 BC |omniskill3_7_sp = 20 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds great restoration of all allies' HP when attacking effect to SBB |omniskill3_7_note = Heal 3000-3500 + 40% of own Rec |omniskill3_8_sp = 20 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds probable slight HP restoration when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 20% chance to heal 20-25% of damage |notes = |addcat = Legend of Zelnite |addcatname = Rozalia2 }}